Scars of Betrayal
by InuyashaForever1989
Summary: Kagome and friends finally completed the Shikon no Tama. Now she has been betrayed and abandoned by her closest friends. Who will she turn to now if she is able to turn to anyone at all? - On Hiatus - not sure when i'll continue this story
1. Painful Memories

Summary - Kagome and friends finally completed the Shikon no Tama. Now she has been betrayed and abandoned by her closest friends. Who will she turn to now if she is able to turn to anyone at all?

Disclaimer - I do not own any of the Inuyasha characters, even though I wish I did.

"speech" 'thought' _flashback/dream_

-------------------------------

Chapter 1: Painful Memories

_It was hot out that day_. 'Not again,' Kagome thought as her mind wandered to a particularly unpleasant memory.

_The picture of an open field came to her as if she were there at that very moment. Suddenly all her friends were with her again. Sango, Kirara, Miroku, Shippo and Inuyasha were all there once more at her side, for the last time._

A sharp pang in her heart tried to will the memory away, but it wouldn't leave until she had remembered it all. She didn't want to relive this time yet again but she didn't seem to have much of a choice.

_It was shortly after they had finally defeated Naraku. Inuyasha held the completed jewel in his clawed hand as it sparkled in the sun light. You could hardly believe the thing had caused so much pain and suffering._

_Then she was reminded of the battle with Naraku. Everyone had fought together; even Kouga and Sesshomaru had been there to help in Naraku's fall._

She remembered the fight and how they had finished him off together. The problem now was that wasn't the memory that haunted her thoughts.

_Sango and Miroku bid her farewell. They were leaving for Sango's village to rebuild it, get married, and start a new life together. Sango was taking Shippo with her, Kagome felt he deserved both a mother and a father again and Kagome wasn't ready for that kind of commitment and she felt that they would take good care of him._

_They all left, with Kirara as well, leaving her with only Inuyasha in the wind swept field. A light breeze brought her to face Inuyasha, his face emotionless. He made his wish on the jewel, his lips parted in soundless speech. There was a sudden pain in Kagome's chest as the world began to spin and then fade away. Just as the darkness threatened to send her spiraling into unconsciousness she saw Kikyo approach as a bright light shot from herself to the dead priestess. _

_She never heard what Inuyasha's wish had been, but she knew perfectly well what it had been. Inuyasha had wished for Kikyo to live once more and to do that Kikyo needed a soul, Kagome's soul._

_He had made his decision, he loved Kikyo, and even as she fell to the ground she wished him nothing but happiness with his choice. If that was what would make him happy then so be it. She briefly sensed someone else near by, someone familiar, but at the time she didn't really pay much attention to it or for that matter really care at all._

The darkness surrounded her for a few moments until she was able to push the memories away back into the farthest reaches of her mind knowing only that they would return sooner or later. It seemed so long ago, that day a year ago, but Kagome was still unable to forget. She never saw any of her old friends again after that.

She even avoided Kouga wondering if he would only hurt and betray her as well, even though the ookami prince had come dangerously close to finding her despite her efforts. Strangely enough he was looking for her, _really_ looking for her ever since that day.

It had been a year since the said event and to the day she was still unable to figure out how she had survived, although she surmised that her now being in the form of a youkai was connected to it. She was no particular type of youkai just a youkai.

She had fangs, claws and all the enhanced senses. Her hair had become long with vibrant blue streaking through her ebony black hair. Her eyes had tinted into a lovely violet shade that would have made Miroku jealous. Now at the age of 20, she was slender and she had grown into her body nicely and her face had, through the change, become beautifully sharp and angled. Thinking back on it Kouga probably wouldn't know who she was even if he did find her.

The only depressing part about her new form was that she was unable to travel through the well any longer or maybe it was because the jewel no longer existed. She let out a sigh as she looked around the small clearing. She had stopped there to rest the night before, but when the memories hit that morning when she was to leave she had wound up lingering to long and it was now well into the afternoon.

She sensed someone nearby. It was Kouga and he was looking for her again. Ever since he had begun his search she had managed to elude him, but today she was drained and could not escape him this time. Just as she was able to get to her feet and stay there Kouga found his way to the clearing.

----

Kouga was searching again. He was sure that she was near and she wasn't fleeing this time. As he got closer to her scent his mind raced with all the things he wanted to say. When he stepped into the clearing all the words escaped him. The one before him had changed, but it was still his Kagome; she didn't have to look the same for him to be able to tell or for him to still love her just as much.

Unable to find his words again he could only manage to take a step forward and her only reaction was to back up a step as well. No, he couldn't lose her after all this time of looking, not again. He moved quickly, even without the jewel shards, and caught Kagome up in his arms. How he had longed for this; to hold her in his arms.

After he had witnessed the way the hanyou had tossed her aside from the outskirts of the forest that had surrounded the field he had chased after him and nearly kill the mutt for what he had done to her. When he returned he expected to find her body, but she was nowhere to be found and so his search began. How she remained alive and how she had become a youkai he didn't care.

Kouga moved to look into her beautiful tear filled eyes. She had started crying for a reason that Kouga could not think of, but no matter what he would protect her now. "It's okay, Kagome. I'm here now," Kouga soothed. She tried to push away from him, but he brought her in closer and refused to let her go. "Kagome I'm not going to let you leave. Do you know how long I've been looking for you?"

Kagome nodded her head. She had started to cry; she didn't want to cry. She cried enough when she had first woken up on that day. The reason she was crying she didn't really understand herself. It seemed to be a mix of feelings. One she was happy to see him again after so long, another was shock because he still cared so much, and finally was an overwhelming fear. It was a fear of being hurt and betrayed again.

Suddenly she felt herself being lifted off the ground and found herself being carried bridal style by Kouga. She struggled again, but all her efforts were in vain. She was far too tired, as she always was after one of her flashbacks and Kouga was far too strong. Even so Kagome never gave up as she was carried off. He began to follow a river and the scenery became slightly familiar to her. The sound of a water fall in the back round could be heard, and she knew he was taking her to the ookami den.

For the first time in a year she spoke to him, "Kouga, let me go" she said her voice no more than a whisper. Kouga looked down at her the emotions in his eyes startling her.

'What was that, that look just now,' she could have sworn she had seen it somewhere before. Then it struck her, it was the look she had so many times when Inuyasha had

gone off to be with Kikyo, it was a look of heartbreak. Could she have broken his heart just now with just those few little words?

Yes, she supposed. Apparently he did still love her after all and it hurt him when she had asked to be let go. Kagome felt bad in a way, but she still wanted to be left alone she didn't want to get close to anyone again so she continued her struggle.

Quickly looking back up Kouga ran into the den only to be greeted by none other than Ginta and Hakkaku. "Hey Kouga what's--" Ginta began, but stopped mid-sentence when he noticed Kagome.

"You found her," Hakkaku said in an awed whisper and they both moved out of the way as Kouga continued on into the den.

Kagome was so tired she could feel sleep overtaking her quickly, but she needed to get out of there first. Kouga placed her on a bed, which didn't help as she felt her eyes start to close. She prayed to god he would leave so she could escape, but to Kagome's dismay he stayed right by her side. Not only could she not escape, but she was also shone how much he really cared for her, which mad it hurt all the more.

Soon she had fallen into a fitful sleep and Kouga didn't move an inch. He wanted to be the first thing she saw when she woke however long it would be from now, he wanted to show her just how much he still cared.

He knew how hurt she must have been when the mutt had wished back his dead lover and he briefly wondered why the hell Inuyasha would pick any one over Kagome, she was all ways so kind and bright and he couldn't even begin to imagine picking anyone else in the world. Especially Kikyo, she just seemed far to cold from what he knew of her.

----

_Kagome stood in the darkness and all was quite. Then she heard footsteps coming towards her and she turned to see Inuyasha. She made a move for him when the floor seemed to disappear from under her and she fell through the abyss of the dark. When she landed and got to her feet to look around for Inuyasha he wasn't there anymore. 'It's ok, Kagome. I'm here now,' a voice said to her out of the darkness and she felt arms encircle her. She looked up to see Kouga's blue eyes looking into hers. Then a strange wind began to pick up and she was torn from his grasp. 'KOUGA!' she yelled for him, but she couldn't reach him and he faded out._

"Nooooo!" she sat up and clung to something for dear life.

"Kagome, what's wrong?" asked a clearly concerned Kouga as his arms wrapped around her and he brought her closer. Kagome was breathing heavily as she buried her face in his bare chest.

'Wait, his bare chest,' Kagome thought trying to bring her vision back into focus. Kouga was sitting next to her bed and he had taken his shirt off. It seemed he was changing and he was obviously not expecting her to wake up just yet. Kagome blushed and turned away from him.

"Kagome?" Kouga asked, and then he noticed her blush and mentally smirked. "Kagome is everything alright," he said acting like he hadn't noticed.

"I-it's nothing, j-just a nightmare," Kagome stuttered out. Kagome had turned so her back was to the ookami youkai. Kouga let out a sigh and pulled her to him so that her back was against his chest.

'How do I get her to trust me,' he thought and sighed again. Then he noticed that her head was now resting on his shoulder and her breathing was starting to even out. Well at least she could sleep while he was there and that was something, a start one might say.

A few minutes passed and he noticed that she wasn't thrashing the way she had been before. So, he shifted gently trying his hardest not to wake her and put her down on the furs that made up the bed when she whimpered and clutched at him, but he managed to get her to stay put on the bed. Once he let her go she began to toss and turn again. He didn't like this at all; she didn't seem to be able to sleep peacefully on her own. He settled down on the bed next to her and held her closely as her fit calmed. It was nice that he could calm her down like that; it made him feel like there was a real chance that everything would work out.

----

That morning Kagome woke feeling rested, which was strange since sleep was usually anything but restful for her. Then she noticed warmth next to her and snuggled into it wondering what it was. Suddenly, something that felt like a pair of arms pulled her in tight and she could feel warm breath on the back of her neck. Kagome panicked for a minute, but quickly remembered where she was. 'That's right, Kouga finally found me,' but that didn't explain what he was doing in bed with her.

He pulled her close she had snuggled up to him and it drove him crazy. In fact all night he couldn't sleep. He could only think about her and how she was in his arms at last. It was all he could do at the moment not to take her there and then. No, he would wait until she was ready. Kouga knew how much she was hurting still and didn't want to hurt her more, so for now holding her would have to do.

Suddenly screams started to come from outside and Kouga shot up and ran out of the room. Kagome reacted as well and bolted for the door to discern the cause of the pain filled screams. When they arrived at the source they found . . .

-----------------------

InuyashaForever1989: And so it begins, hehe. This is just something that came to me I hope you enjoy it. Oh and don't forget to review, you must review. . . PLEASE!


	2. Will You Stay?

Disclaimer - I do not own any of the Inuyasha characters, even though I wish I did.

"speech" 'thought' _flashback/dream 'other thought'_

_---------------------------------------_

Chapter 2: Will You Stay?

Suddenly screams started to come from outside and Kouga shot up and ran out of the room. Kagome reacted as well and bolted for the door to discern the cause of the pain filled screams. When they arrived at the source they found that a few stray youkai had wandered into the den.

The cries came from the youkai themselves. Kouga's pack was fending them off nicely it seemed except for one that just wouldn't fall. Kouga rushed to aid his comrades, yet even his presence didn't seem to help much.

Suddenly a bright purple light flew through the air and struck the rouge youkai, disintegrating it. All heads turned to the direction in which it had come from only to see one lone 'youkai' girl. It would seem that Kagome had kept her miko powers through her change. Kouga smiled at how strong his woman was.

Kagome took one last look around the room before she bolted for the entrance only to find Kouga blocking it. "Where do you think you're going?" he asked, his voice a little too serious. Kagome bit her lip in concentration as her gaze darted around the room, searching for a way out.

"Kagome," Kouga's deep voice pulled her from her frantic thoughts. "Kagome, please clam down," he said as he reached out for her, but she flinched away from his touch. It tore him up inside to see her like this. If only that mutt could see her like this, would he be sorry now?

Kagome dropped to her knees. She gave up, for now anyway. She couldn't find one way out at the moment and it didn't seem like Kouga was about to let her go out the front. Letting out a sigh she bowed her head in momentary defeat.

Kouga grimaced at the scene that played before him. He didn't want to make her stay, but he didn't want to lose her. At the moment, he supposed, it was all he could do. He hooked one clawed finger under her chin and brought her face to meet his.

As she looked into his eyes she saw what he was trying to prove, but she didn't care. He loved her and cared for her, so what? Hadn't Inuyasha loved her? Or at least hadn't she thought he did? And the others, they never took even a glance back at her when they left, and hadn't they cared for her?

These thoughts only served to depress Kagome further. Kouga could see the hurt in her eyes and vowed that he would heal her. "Kagome," he whispered her name, also falling to his knees.

Kagome looked up and saw Kouga near what she believed were tears. Was she really hurting him that much? 'Maybe,' Kagome thought, 'Maybe, he is different.' She had never seen that kind of look for her on any of her friend's faces or Inuyasha's. His name sent a pang of pain through her heart and she almost began to cry again.

Kouga was always different from Inuyasha though. She still wasn't to sure, but she could try, just one more chance and that was it. Reaching out a shaking hand, she cupped Kouga's cheek and brought his eyes up to meet her own and gave him a weak smile. She hadn't smiled in so long it felt strange to her now, kind of nice you could say.

Kouga's eyes lit up immediately and he felt like a weight had been removed from his heart. His Kagome was smiling at him. He would imagine it was something she hadn't done too much of in the past year, if she had at all.

She slowly stood up grabbing his hand in hers bringing him up with her. It was weird for her to see the proud ookami youkai on his knees that way.

Kouga brought his hand up to cup her cheek as he looked deep into her eyes. He looked her over, taking in all her new features and found himself wanting to take a closer look.

It was too late when Kagome had noticed that Kouga was moving in closer and he brushed his lips against hers. She stared at him in pure shock. When she heard a shuffling sound she turned and saw all the others of Kouga's pack exiting the cave or going to other side caves.

She wondered why briefly before her attention was drawn back to Kouga. He kissed her again, more passionately this time.

Kouga noticed everyone leave and knew what the motive was behind it. They were thinking he would like some time alone with Kagome, and he did. He pulled away again to look into her sparkling violet eyes, and then he noticed that she seemed to be a little dazed and he smirked to himself.

He got the hint that his pack-mates gave him, but that was not the place. Picking her up, he brought Kagome back into the room she had occupied earlier. He lay her down on the furs and he climbed on top, careful not to put his full weight on her. He bent down his head and captured her lips once more.

Kagome's mind raced. She wasn't exactly sure what was going on either, but something deep down kept her from stopping him. Something inside her told her she wanted this.

'_Mate,' _the voice flashed through her mind; a voice she had come to know in the last year. It was her youkai, her inner beast and it wanted to mate with Kouga. The problem was Kagome just wasn't ready for it.

Kouga knew that he shouldn't do this just yet, but his inner beast urged him forward. He ran his hands up and down her body tugging at the material that covered her flesh from his touch. His eyes began to bleed red and his mind started to cloud and he heard his youkai screaming at him to mate with her. He didn't let his beast take over though; he wanted to be gentle with her and be able to stop if at any point she told him to.

He slipped his hand into her shirt and lightly grasped her breast massaging it. "Kouga," Kagome moaned out his name. He could smell her arousal and she his, but Kagome didn't need to smell it she could feel his. Suddenly she pulled away breathing a little heavily.

Kouga looked at her, but not with the pain filled looked she had expected, it was a look of understanding. "It's ok, Kagome. We don't have to now, just promise me something. . ." he paused and waited for some form of acknowledgement from her.

Kagome didn't want to make any promises. She wasn't very trusting just yet and she didn't want to get tied to something. She didn't move in the slightest and simply waited for Kouga to finish his sentence.

Kouga took her silence as a sign she was listening. ". . . Don't leave. Please, will you stay with me?" He asked and Kagome was knocked for a loop. He wasn't going to make her stay?

"What if I say no?" Kagome asked her voice devoid of any emotions that she may have had at the moment.

Kouga turned his eyes upon her face trying to see what she was saying to him. "Then you're free to go," he said with such pain in his voice that it almost made Kagome wince. She just couldn't help the next words that came from her mouth.

"I make no promises as of yet, but for now I will stay. I'm not sure for how long." she explain only hoping it was clear enough so that he understood. Perhaps not as his eyes began to sparkle with unspeakable joy.

"You won't regret it Kagome," he told her as he wrapped his arms around her in a tight embrace. "Are you hungry?" he asked as he let her go.

She thought about it for a moment and then nodded her head. He rushed out in search of something for her to eat. Kagome sighed as she watched his retreating back. She really didn't know how long she would stay, but for now it wouldn't hurt to enjoy his company, would it?

"WHERE IS HE?!" Came an angry female voice from outside the room. Suddenly the door was forced open and a familiar woman with red hair was standing there with Ginta and Hakkaku hanging on trying to stop her.

"KOUGA I'VE HAD IT WITH ALL YOUR MOPPING. YOU'RE NOY GOING TO FIND HER SO JUST GIVE UP AND MATE WITH ME ALREADY!" the girl seemed to be yelling at Kouga even though he wasn't there.

"Ayame we told you he's not here," Hakkaku told her, apparently again. Then it all came back to her, she remembered the young youkai girl and how she had wanted Kouga. It would seem from what she said that he still refused her though.

Ayame looked around the room and found that in fact Kouga wasn't there and she had just yelled at some strange woman. "Oh, I'm so sorry," she apologized. "Wait a minute, who are you and what are you doing in Kouga's room?" she asked the irritation creeping back into her voice. After all Kouga had put her through about the whole Kagome thing there was no way that he went and picked someone else.

"Ayame, how dare you speak to--" Ginta started, but was abruptly cut off.

"--I don't think I asked you now did I?" Ayame said as she turned back to Kagome waiting for her explanation.

"I don't expect you to remember me. I've change so much after all, and I didn't even remember you at first. I'm Kagome, remember?" she asked as a strange silence fell over the room.

Ayame leaned in to take a closer look at this claimed to be Kagome. She didn't look anything like how she remembered her and she appeared to be a youkai when Kagome was a miko. Then she caught her scent and it was unmistakable, this was Kagome. "But, how?" Ayame asked in awe at the change the girl had been through.

"I don't know," Kagome admitted. Ayame could see that Kagome didn't like the subject and decided to change it.

"So have you and Kouga mated yet?" she asked in total innocence. Kagome shook her head no and Ayame gave her an understanding look. "It's ok; just take your time, especially with what you've been through." Ayame soothed. Kagome gave her a questioning look. "Oh, I don't really know much about it, but from what I heard you deserve time." Ayame amended.

The silence returned in full force until a voice came from outside the room. "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE?!" the voice shouted at an unknown person.

"That sounded like Kouga," Ayame commented.

"WHERE IS SHE KOUGA?!" another voice shouted back. 'Who was that? He sounds . . . familiar.' Kagome thought as everyone else rushed out of the room.

She managed to grab Ayame before she left and asked, "What's going on?"

Ayame gave her a sad look and said, "Just stay here and don't move." With that she left and closed the door behind her. There was some more incoherent yelling before Kagome finally couldn't take anymore and cautiously opened the door.

As she stepped out she caught sight of someone running past her. "Kagome," the figure whispered as he stopped running. Kagome recognized him immediately, it was . . .

------------------------------------

InuyashaForever1989: Yay a cliffy and I hope you all enjoy the story so far. Don't forget to review. Just push the little button down there, you know you want to. See you all next chapter.


	3. Trouble in Paradise

Disclaimer - I do not own any of the Inuyasha characters, even though I wish I did.

"Speech" 'thought' _flashback/dream 'other thought'_

_---------------------------------------_

Chapter 3: Past Revealed

As she stepped out she caught sight of someone running past her. "Kagome," the figure whispered as he stopped running. Kagome recognized him immediately, it was . . .

"Inu--yasha," she whispered brokenly, her eyes widening and her breath caught in her throat along with any other words. She wanted to run, scream, hell, even get angry, but nothing. She stood there frozen, her mind just blank, unable to do anything but stare.

Suddenly she felt her knees give way and her body plummeting toward the ground only to be stopped by those all too familiar arms. It had been a year, but it seemed like it was just yesterday and none of those gruesome events had ever happened.

She was suddenly snapped out of fond memories by the sound of Kouga's voice. "GET YOUR FILTHY HANDS OFF OF HER RIGHT NOW," he screamed, obviously pissed off by the whole thing. Kagome struggled for control over her thoughts and to remember exactly what was going on. When it finally struck her that Inuyasha was so near she fought to free herself from his hold and clutched for Kouga who had come to stand over them.

Kouga grabbed hold of Kagome pulling her up and hiding her behind him protectively. Kagome peeked over his shoulder to get a better look at Inuyasha. He looked exactly the same, long silver hair, cute inu ears, and beautiful golden eyes. She shook the thoughts from her head reminding herself of what he had done.

'_Enemy,' _her inner beast whispered in an acid tone. Apparently even it knew of what Inuyasha had done and it hissed in anger. '_Kill,'_ it continued and clawed at her mind wanting to be set free to destroy this man who had caused her and it so much pain.

Kouga and Inuyasha had begun to argue, but they were interrupted by a low guttural growl that came from behind Kouga. Both men turned their attention to the object of the argument only to be stunned. Kagome had her fangs bared and her eyes seemed to glow a crimson red. Kouga slowly made to move forward. As he moved he noticed that her eyes remained fixed onto Inuyasha.

"Looks like it's you she's pissed at mutt face, but I can't imagine why," he said the last part as sarcastically as possible. He then looked to Kagome, despite how much he didn't like dog-breathe and how much Kagome seemed to want to tear him to shreds at the moment, he new that she wouldn't like the thought of having hurt him when she came to her senses later. Stepping between Inuyasha and Kagome he took a step forward to have his efforts met with a growl.

"Kagome, calm down," Kouga tried to soothe her, but Kagome simply ignored him.

"Get out of the way," she growled out. Even her youkai didn't want to hurt Kouga, but if he wouldn't move it was very likely that she would move him.

Taking another step forward he continued, "It's ok; I won't let him hurt you again."

Kagome's red eyes began to tear, even as a furious snarl remained on her face. "He tried to kill me," she accused. The anguish in her voice made him wince. How could he get through to her?

Suddenly Inuyasha spoke up from behind Kouga, "Kagome, I'm so sorry, I never wanted to hurt you. I came here to apologize and--"

Kagome cut him off, "NO! I don't want to hear your lies!" Kouga took that moment of distraction to make his move and darted for Kagome. He locked his arms around her pinning her arms to her sides and she struggled violently.

"I think you should leave, mutt-face, before she tears you to shreds," Kouga pointed out and Inuyasha looked past him to Kagome.

"Kagome, please listen to me," he persisted, "I really am sorry, I just loved Kikyo so much and I finally had a way to get her back." Inuyasha's reasoning didn't seem to be getting through or Kagome just didn't care, the latter of the two sounding closer to the truth.

Suddenly Kagome caught an all too familiar sent and her eyes widened as the tears continued to flow and she turned in Kouga's grip. There she was, Kikyo, yet somehow she seemed different. She was showing emotion which happened to be concern at the moment.

"Leave," Kagome ground out, her voice was barely audible, "Both of you get out now." Kagome didn't want to deal with them she had wished them happiness when she thought herself dying and would like to leave it at that. She had stopped struggling and the red glow to her eyes began to fade.

Kouga hesitantly let go, unsure if she would still attack or not. "Kagome--" Inuyasha started, but he was stopped by Kagome's hand that she had risen into the air.

Still not facing him she said, "Just go, please, and don't come back. If you're really sorry you will leave me alone, understand?"

Inuyasha stared sadly at the back of her head and silently took his leave with Kikyo. Kagome didn't so much hold a grudge against the two as much as it just hurt too much to see either of them. Kagome felt two arms wrap around her again only this time it was more gentle and comforting and she leaned back into the broad chest attached to them.

"Are you going to be ok?" Kouga asked in a soothing voice meant to calm. That had been a stressful encounter and he knew she was probably worn out. He looked outside, had it actually gotten that late? At the entrance of the cave the sky was becoming a deep orange and the sun was sinking behind the mountains.

Kagome shifted in his arms and nodded her head. "I'll be fine. I'm just tired and I need to lie down," she said in a soft voice that poured with all the emotions of the day and the exhaustion she spoke of.

--

As they retreated further into the cave a pair of golden eyes watched from beyond the

falls, having no trouble seeing through the rushing water. 'Oh no you don't ookami-boy, she's going to be mine,' the figure hidden in the trees thought as he jumped away in a blur.

-----------------------------------------------

InuyashaForever1989: Oh my god I am so, sososososososososo, sorry that this chapter is so short. I'm having some major writer's block for this one am I'm not exactly sure what to do next, but as you can see from the cliffy I do have an idea. I'll try to update soon for the short chappy, Ja ne.


	4. Unexpected Rivalry

Disclaimer - I do not own any of the Inuyasha characters, damn!

"Speech" 'thought' _flashback/dream 'other thought'_

_---------------------------------------_

Chapter 4: Unexpected Rivalry

Sesshomaru ran through the woods in a blur with thoughts of how to get Kagome away from Kouga. (A/N: bet you didn't see that coming, well someone did. Please review and tell me how many of you thought it was Inuyasha and who suspected Sesshomaru.) He had used his brother a year ago to turn Kagome into a demon, but it would seem Inuyasha failed to lure Kagome out to him.

The past year he had been searching for her. Even though she had just acquired her demon powers she had already been able to mask almost all traces of her presence from even him.

It seemed so long ago now that Sesshomaru had excepted that he had fallen for a ningen miko, but he was damned if it would stay that way. After a while he noticed his 'infatuation' for the girl hadn't faded so he would have to do something else rather than ignore it.

She and her friends had sought him out to help them in destroying Naraku and getting the sacred jewel shards he possessed. That's when the plan formed in his mind to use his younger brother in his plans. He knew that if the girl lost her ningen soul that she would become a youkai or more specifically she would be possessed by a youkai spirit that would sustain her life. With little difficulty he convinced his halfwit, half-bother of his that she would be perfectly fine if he wished his ningen lover back to life. Everything had gone as planed except that he was unable to arrive until she had already fled the field.

He had watched the wolf's movements very carefully seeing as he seemed to know better than he where Kagome was. He had not liked the fact but had accepted it as a means to find Kagome. Now it was just a matter of how to pry her away from the wolf and he already had a plan to get close enough to her to do it.

--

Kagome was back in Kouga's room trying to recover from her close encounter. "Are sure you're going to be alright, Kagome?" Kouga asked, hoping she wasn't to badly upset.

"Yeah, Kouga, I'll be fine," she replied rather unconvincingly. Her voice was shaky her eyes downcast. She lay her head down on the bed of furs and closed her eyes, feigning sleep until she fell into a dreamless darkness.

Kouga sighed even though everything seemed settled down he couldn't fight off the feeling of uneasiness. Seeing Kagome so sound asleep he only hoped she would stay that way until he returned. He desperately needed to get some fresh air and stretch his legs, but he didn't want her to wake alone.

Sighing, Kouga called Hakkaku and Ginta to watch over her while he was out and they posted themselves outside the door. With that taken care of he darted out the entrance with a promise to return quickly. Kouga made a dash through the trees; he just wanted a quick run and then he would get back to Kagome.

He got the feeling it might take a little longer than expected when he caught the sent of inu. Though he knew it wasn't Inuyasha he had a bad feeling about whomever or whatever it was. Suddenly a flash of white caught his attention and blurred past him. Kouga spun around quickly to try and see who or what it was and he didn't exactly like what he saw.

"Sesshomaru, what are you doing here?" he asked none to kindly. Quite frankly he didn't like inu breath over there much more than he liked the mutt-face.

"I heard you have found the miko," he said, his voice like the dead of winter.

"I see word travels fast then," Kouga replied and began to slowly walk away never dropping his guard.

"I have come to see her, I owe her a service for the way my half-bother has treated her," he said, neither his voice nor face ever changing or showing a hint of emotion, or of his underlying scheme.

Kouga stopped and turned to eye the inu warily. "What do you mean?" Kouga asked, clearly suspicious. It didn't faze Sesshomaru though.

"Weather I like it or not Inuyasha is unfortunately family and because of that his actions have consequences on our family name. So the miko is owed a favor by me as retribution," Sesshomaru explain, and in all honesty, if it weren't for all the underlying motives that he would never admit to, it would be the truth.

Kouga narrowed his eyes at the tall youkai. "Fine, but don't think for a moment that I won't be watching you," Kouga warned as he led the way back to the waterfall and as promised he never took his eyes off Sesshomaru.

When they arrived all the other ookami youkai gapped at Sesshomaru and stiffened at the same time prepared for any attack that may come from the strange youkai. Kouga walked over the door that was guarded by Ginta and Hakkaku. "Is she awake yet?"

"No," Ginta answered stiffly.

"Not yet," Hakkaku added.

"You stay here," Kouga said indicating Sesshomaru. "You two keep an eye on him," he then whispered to Ginta and Hakkaku, though there was no doubt that Sesshomaru had heard it as well. Kouga entered the room to see that Kagome was indeed still asleep. He sat down next to the bed with a sigh and brushed the hair from in front of her face.

She began to stir and mumbled something incoherent. Finally she opened her eyes.

"Kouga," she mumbled with a half smile on her face.

"It's nice to see you too, love," Kouga said smugly. Kagome snapped out of her half sleeping daze, sat up, and gave Kouga a look somewhere between a pout and a glare.

"Who asked you?" she said almost playfully. She was starting to go back to her old self and that's why it killed him to bring up the issue of Sesshomaru standing right outside the door.

"Um, Kagome . . ." Kouga trailed off, not really sure how to put it.

Kagome furrowed her brow. "Kouga, what is it?" she sounded worried. That wasn't good; he didn't want her to worry.

"Well it's just that," he paused briefly again, "Sesshomaru's here." He waited for any response and she seemed to be waiting for more information. Kouga sighed and continued, "He said something about owing you a favor for what the mutt did." He once again waited and she didn't really seem as upset as he had thought she would be.

"Is that all?" she asked, making it sound like he was blowing things way out of proportion. Kouga nodded and she looked as if she was debating weather or not to laugh. Thankfully for Kouga's pride, she didn't. "It's no big deal really," Kagome reassured him and stood up and walked out the door.

"Miko, you have changed much since our last meeting," Sesshomaru said, secretly smirking to himself.

"I have," Kagome replied formally. "I was told you wish to speak with me."

"Yes, if there is anything I can do to make up for my half-brother's foolish behavior I would be honored to," Sesshomaru spoke straining more than usual to keep the normal frozen calm in Kagome's presence.

Kagome appeared to be thinking on this matter as if solving a great mystery. Finally she spoke, "If you wouldn't mind, would you check on my other friends for me, I haven't seen them for about a year?"

Well it wasn't exactly what Sesshomaru had planed, but it meant he would be back, and he would be back.

--

InuyashaForever1989: And that folks is where our story ends today. I hope you all enjoyed it and I prey to write again soon, but I'm not really sure. Well Read and Review and please no flames.


	5. Kidnapping

Disclaimer - I do not own any of the Inuyasha characters, damn!

"Speech" 'thought' _flashback/dream 'other thought'_

_---------------------------------------_

Chapter 5: Kidnapping

"If you wouldn't mind, would you check on my other friends for me, I haven't seen them for about a year?"

Well it wasn't exactly what Sesshomaru had planed, but it meant he would be back, and he would be back. "Of course Priestess, might you tell me were these friends of yours are?" he asked keeping the indifferent mask firmly in place through his inner plotting.

"In a slayers village hidden deep in a forest south of here." (Ok so I don't know what direction the village was I just picked one)

"I'm afraid I am not familiar with this village," he lied through teeth. Of course he knew where the village was, he'd been having her friends watch carefully just incase she went to them.

"Hmm, it is hard to find unless you know where you're going," she thought about how to work this out and she came to a decision. "I have to think about something would you give me a day to think it over?" Sesshomaru merely nodded and watched as she retreated back into the room from which she had come.

"I shall return tomorrow night," Sesshomaru stated, leaving no real room for argument. Kouga watched his retreating form until he was absolutely sure he was gone and then went to check on Kagome.

"Kagome, are you ok?" he asked as he entered the room.

"I'm fine, Kouga. You really don't have to worry about me so much," she replied with a gentle smile.

Kouga looked into her eyes and stated, "Yes, I do." Kagome felt her heart melt at those words.

Shaking slightly she pushed him away saying, "Well like I said, I'm fine. I just need to think some things over is all."

"Ok, but right now you need to sleep," he told her fixing the covers over her.

"Hey, you can't tell me what to do, I'm not some kid you can just tell to go to bed," she put up an argument even as she opened her mouth in a yawn.

"Oh really?" Kouga asked almost patronizingly. Kagome just pouted and it was just too cute. Kouga bent down and captured her lips with his own just for a second. "Now go to sleep," he didn't wait for her to argue and stood up to leave the room, "I'll be back to check on you soon."

"You're not going to bed?" she asked. She wasn't going to let him get out of this one.

"I have some things I need to do," was all he said and left the room closing the makeshift door behind him.

Kagome fell back on the bed of furs, now she had two things to think about. She didn't really get any sleep that night, only pretending to be at times when Kouga would come in to check on her. By morning she had made her decision. 'After all I haven't seen them in so long,' Kagome thought in an attempt to gather up courage.

Kouga walked in and Kagome almost went to pretend she was asleep again on reflex.

"Kouga," she said a little uneasy.

Said ookami youkai eyed her warily, "Kagome"

"I made a decision," she informed him. Kouga waited in silence for Kagome to explain herself. Kagome let out a sigh, "I'm going with Sesshomaru to find my friends."

She expected him to yell, get angry, at least be shocked by the fact that she had decided to leave, but he didn't. He simply said, "I'm going with you."

"You're what?" she asked, her turn to be shocked.

"I don't want to lose you again and I said I wouldn't keep you here, so my only choice is to go with you," he stated matter a factly.

"But, but, I was going to ask Sesshomaru to escort me, and I'm going to come back after I see them," she argued/promised.

Kouga wasn't having it though. "I told you, I don't want to lose you. Not even for a little while," he paused as he squatted down next to her, the seriousness left his face for the moment, "Besides, what would I do if you changed you mind?"

Kagome swiped at him for that one. "Now, now," Kouga wagged a finger at her and she had the sudden urge to remove it from his hand, but controlled herself. Instead she simply stuck her tongue out at him. "Well, Sesshomaru won't be back till tonight," Kouga informed her leaning a little closer.

Kagome backed away; that was something else she had thought about during the night: Kouga. She still wasn't to sure about what she was going to do about him. Ok, she had feelings for him and her youkai want him. She found out in the last year that her youkai wasn't something easy to ignore.

'Well,' she thought, 'I'll just take my time that's all. Just like everyone's been telling me.' She had decided last night but she had to keep reminding herself, especially when Kouga was this close.

While she was lost in her thoughts Kagome had unconsciously lean back toward Kouga. Before she could pull back again Kouga closed the remaining space and connected their lips. The kiss steadily grew more heated as Kouga slipped his tongue into Kagome's mouth. Kagome could feel her youkai surge forth and she could just barely keep it back _'Mate,' _it whispered in her head. Kagome shook it off.

The kiss finally ended and Kagome spoke up before Kouga could do it again. "Um, Kouga do you mind if I have some time alone." Kouga simply nodded and left the room quietly. Kagome sighed. 'I can do this,' she told herself. She sat on the furs with her legs crossed and closed her eyes. Miroku had showed her how to meditate once, but she never thought she would actually use it. It was time to have a little talk with her youkai.

Kagome began to concentrate and dug down into her mind to find her youkai. What she found startled her a little. It was herself times two. There was herself as a miko, completely human that radiated holy power, and herself as a demon, claws out, fangs lengthened, red eyes and she radiated nothing but yoki (did I get that right tell me if it's wrong please.) Then, of course, there was her, the blend of both. The two seemed to be arguing and ignoring her.

"Hey!" she yelled at the two. They stopped fighting and turn to her.

"Oh thank kami," the miko said in what sounded like relief.

"Oh joy," the youkai said sarcastically.

"You just have to do something about her," the miko was almost in tears.

"Of course you'll take her side. She's the pure innocent one," the youkai muttered.

Kagome's head was spinning. "Now wait just one minute, what exactly is going on here?"

The miko spoke up first. "That youkai wants to just let Kouga have us," she practically sobbed out.

The youkai just rolled her eyes at the display. "He's a strong leader and sexy as hell. He'd make a good mate. So why put it off?" she argued.

"What if he hurts us again like _he _did? What if he doesn't really love us?" the miko questioned.

"Love? Who cares about love? Besides once we're mated there's no going back anyway, he can't betray us," the youkai explained.

Kagome receded into her thoughts. When she thought about it, each was just trying to protect herself in her own way. The youkai side wanted the direct approach and mate Kouga now because then he couldn't hurt them later, even if he wanted to. The miko was trying to get away from Kouga so that he wouldn't hurt them at all. And now they were fighting because they couldn't see eye to eye with each other.

"Be quiet!" Kagome interrupted them once more. A heavy silence fell over the arguing pair. "Now this is how it's going to work. No ifs, ands, or buts about, ok?" She looked around at them and saw each nod at her. "Now, we are going to mate Kouga." The youkai let out a yell of victory but Kagome glared her back into silence, "But, we are going to wait and just take our time before we do. Understood?" Each of the two nodded again and Kagome let out a heavy sigh.

It felt good to have a little control back in her life. "Ok, now no more fighting you two. I think that's what's had my emotions ping ponging all over the place the past couple of days. If you have any problems again just let me know somehow so I can sort it out," she ordered the two before she felt everything around her shake.

"They're trying to wake you up," they informed her together. Kagome gave an 'oh' face and began to concentrate on coming out of her mind. As she became conscious she saw the worried face of Kouga.

"Are you ok, Kagome?" Kouga asked, his blue eyes searching her face for an answer.

"Yeah, I'm fine," Kagome assured him. "I was just meditating is all." Kouga seemed to calm down but not quite completely. "What is it?" she asked.

"Sesshomaru's back," he said gloomily. She could tell that Kouga didn't like Sesshomaru, but she didn't know just why.

'_He's another male, that's why,'_ the rough voice of the youkai informed her.

'_He's being possessive of us," _the softer voice of the miko spoke up.

'Uh, what have I let loose?' Kagome questioned herself as she pushed back the voices.

"Then we should probably get going," Kagome said out loud and got up to leave the room. When she left she saw Sesshomaru standing there then she was quickly turned around and felt a pressure on her lips. Kouga was kissing her, in front of Sesshomaru.

'_Calm down, he's just letting Sesshomaru know whose woman you are. It will make him feel better anyway,' _the youkai voice told her. Kagome relaxed a little and leaned into the kiss. After a second Kouga release her and waited for her to talk.

It took all Sesshomaru had not to rip that pathetic ookami cub off of his Kagome. _She will be mine soon enough,_ he calmed his raging beast. He too waited for Kagome to speak.

"Well, I would like Sesshomaru to escort me to the demon slayer's village when I go to see my friends," she explained her decision to everyone.

'Perfect,' Sesshomaru thought, but his hopes fell at Kouga's next declaration.

"And I will be going as well," he announced. He got a smug look on his face when he saw Sesshomaru's eyes falter for a moment even if no one else saw it. "Well then, shouldn't we be on our way?" Kouga asked in an 'I'm better than you are' tone and draped an arm around Kagome's shoulder and led her out of the ookami den.

'All can be fixed,' Sesshomaru assured himself.

'I don't know what you're up to inu, but you can forget it. Kagome's mine,' Kouga thought as he glared over his shoulder at Sesshomaru. "So Kagome, which way did you say the village was?" he asked her in a gentle voice. Kagome seemed like she wasn't paying attention and looked as if she was about to run for it. "Kagome?" he asked again this time shaking her lightly.

Kagome snapped out of her thoughts and looked over to Kouga. "South," she replied and they began there little journey. It was pretty uneventful after that, they walked, stopped twice to eat, and then stopped again when it got dark to make camp. Sesshomaru watched over the two as they slept. Kouga held on to Kagome for the next few hours until she woke up and pried him off so she could go and relieve herself.

Kagome was just about to head back when she heard the sound of a twig snapping. She turned around to find Sesshomaru.

'_This is wrong,' _the youkai voice hissed_, 'We should not be alone with another male."_ Kagome had a sinking feeling as Sesshomaru stepped closer.

'_Yell, scream, who cares just get Kouga here now!" _the miko panicked.

"K- -" she was cut off when Sesshomaru ran forward to cover her mouth with his hand. He leaned in close; she could feel his breath on her ear and something else lower.

Kagome was officially freaking out when Sesshomaru whispered something in her ear and, if possible, made things even worse.

"You're mine." Kagome struggled as hard as she could but could not dislodge Sesshomaru's hand from her mouth. Suddenly she noticed the trees fall away underneath her and looked down. They were on Sesshomaru's yoki cloud and apparently heading to the West.

Kagome did the only thing she could think of. She bit his hand, hard. He let go for a second and she screamed for all she was worth. "KOUGA, HELP!!" That was all she could say before she was silenced by a pair of lips.

Sesshomaru crashed their lips together roughly, probably bruising hers. He bit at her lip making it bleed and then soothed it with his tongue. Kagome gasped at the pain and Sesshomaru drove his tongue into her mouth to explore. Kagome was so shocked she didn't even think to bite it off.

When he pulled back his eyes were red and he pulled her in closer to his body. "Mate," he rasped in a voice that didn't sound like his own.

Kagome was scared out of her wits and she wanted Kouga. Sesshomaru's grip was tight; she would probably have bruises on her arms. She could only pray that Kouga had heard her. 'What if he didn't?' she asked herself.

'_We become Sesshomaru's mate,"_ the youkai voice told her gently.

'_You don't sound too happy about it. What happened to love doesn't matter?' _the miko voice would have sounded triumphant if it weren't for the circumstances.

'_It has nothing to do with love, it's just, it's just . . .'_ the voice trailed off. She couldn't say anything more because the miko was right, it did sort of matter. _'Whatever, let's just get out of here.' _The youkai surged forth and Kagome's eyes turned red and her claws and fangs lengthened. Red eyes met red eyes and growls rumbled through the air.

Kagome began to struggle again, but Sesshomaru wouldn't budge. "Sesshomaru," she growled out, "Release me."

"You are mine now, that little ookami cub won't have you," his voice hissed through the red haze. Sesshomaru dug his poison claws into her arms and began to glow. Kagome could feel the poison spread through her body and her eyes became heavy as she was thrown into unconsciousness. "Sleep my mate, we'll be home soon."

Kagome had to get out of there, Sesshomaru had officially lost it. The darkness swallowed Kagome and she went limp in Sesshomaru's hold. Sesshomaru's arm stayed tight around her waist possessively. "You will be mine."

----

Kouga's eyes snapped open as he heard Kagome scream for him in the distance. He looked around to find both Kagome and Sesshomaru gone. "That bastard," Kouga growled and speed off after the inu youkai's scent. 'Don't worry Kagome, I'm coming.'

------------------

InuyashaForever1989: Yeah! Another chapter down. Sorry it took so long. Ja ne.


	6. Mommy

InuyashaForever1989: Here we are at chapter 6. Thanks to those who reviewed! Now let's read!

"Speech" 'thought' _flashback/dream 'other thought'_

-----------------------

Chapter 6: Mommy

Kagome had to get out of there, Sesshomaru had officially lost it. The darkness swallowed Kagome and she went limp in Sesshomaru's hold. Sesshomaru's arm stayed tight around her waist possessively. "You will be mine."

- - - -

Kouga's eyes snapped open as he heard Kagome scream for him in the distance. He looked around to find both Kagome and Sesshomaru gone. "That bastard," Kouga growled and sped off after the inu youkai's scent. 'Don't worry Kagome, I'm coming.'

No matter how hard he tried Kouga couldn't match Sesshomaru's speed and he soon lost him. It didn't really matter though Kouga knew where to go; the only problem was it would take him a few days to get there at best on foot and Sesshomaru only a couple of hours flying at top speed.

'If that bastard lays a finger on her I'll rip him to shreds myself,' he thought as he continued at top speed toward the castle in the west.

- - - -

As Kouga had predicted, it only took Sesshomaru a couple hours to reach his home. When he landed by the entrance he was immediately tackled by a small girl.

"Lord Sesshomaru, you're back!" shouted a happy Rin. Then Kagome caught her attention. "Who is the pretty lady? Is she ok?" she asked noticing Kagome's unconscious state.

"You remember Kagome; she's here to be you new mother. She's just sleeping right now." Sesshomaru answer the girl.

"Wow, she looks so different," Rin stared wide eyed at the woman in Sesshomaru's arms.

"Yes, she does. Come now Rin." Sesshomaru walked into the castle with Rin trailing behind him with a big smile on her face. Sesshomaru gave Kagome her own room for now. He had some time before the stupid ookami showed up. Time to gain Kagome's trust.

"Rin, why don't you stay here until she wakes up," Sesshomaru stated more then asked, but the little girl simply nodded and sat down in a chair next to the bed and stared at Kagome as she slept. Sesshomaru had some work to take care of, he had been away for a while and his work had been piling up in his absence.

He didn't worry about Kagome running away when she awoke. Rin would keep her from that he was sure. The girl was sweet, innocent, and persistent.

A couple hours passed and the poison finally worked its way through Kagome's system and she began to stir. When she opened her eye's she saw a young girl staring happily at her. She looked oddly familiar.

"Mommy, you're awake," Rin yelled and forced Kagome to cover her ears.

"Rin is that you? You got so big!" Kagome started not realizing what the young girl had called her.

"Yep, Rin is growing," she said and gave a toothy grin. "It's ok if Rin calls you mommy, right?" she asked after the fact.

"What?" Kagome shot back. "Why would you want to call me mommy?"

"Because, Lord Sesshomaru said Kagome was here to be Rin's new mommy," she explained to a none-to-happy Kagome.

"Well, Rin I don't--" Kagome was cut off by the cutest, saddest puppy dog eyes she'd ever seen. "Alright," she sighed. It couldn't hurt to make the girl happy while she tried to get out of here. She knew Sesshomaru wouldn't make it easy for her.

"Yay!" Rin yelled while jumping up and down. "Rin has a new mommy, Rin has a new mommy," she sang repeatedly until Kagome scooped her up in her arms.

"Alright now, I think that's enough," she told the girl. Rin merely nodded her head and smiled up at Kagome. 'Now what?' she thought to herself.

'_We get the hell out of here,'_ her youkai hissed.

'_But how?'_ the more rational voice of her miko side asked.

'_We could start by opening the door,'_ the youkai suggested sarcastically.

'_Do you really think Sesshomaru would make it that easy?'_ the miko shot back.

'Ok, ok. Everyone just calm down. I'm going to look outside the door,' Kagome told them. She put Rin down and moved for the door.

"Mommy, where are you going?" Rin asked as she trailed behind her.

"Nowhere," Kagome told the girl. She opened the door expecting a few guards or for it to be locked or maybe both, but it was none of the above. She walked out into the hallway and looked both ways. The halls seemed to go on forever in both directions. Kagome sighed, how was she going to find her way out.

"Do you want to go outside, Mommy?" Rin asked innocently. Kagome nodded her head. She felt really bad using Rin like she was and for lying to her but she didn't want to see Rin upset and she needed help. Rin led her to a set of doors that Kagome had to help her open. They lead out to a beautiful _enclosed_ garden.

'Damn,' she cursed in her head.

'_We can jump those walls no problem,' _her youkai said confidently

'_Maybe, but above the wall is a barrier. Probably because the wall is easy to jump,' _her miko explained

'Now what?' she asked herself more then the other two seeing as they weren't being much help.

Kagome was taken out of her thoughts by a small tug on her skirt. "Mommy this is for you," Rin said and handed Kagome a beautiful red flower.

Kagome smiled at the small girl. "Thank you, Rin," she said and tucked the flower in her hair behind her ear. Rin pulled her over to a large patch of flowers and started to pick some more.

"Come on, Mommy," Rin urged her to pick flowers with her. Kagome sighed; well she couldn't do much to anything else at the moment, so why not pick flowers.

They stayed in the garden for at least an hour. Kagome weaved some of the flowers into a crown for Rin and the girl wore it proudly. Suddenly Rin stood up and ran across the garden. Kagome turned around and saw Sesshomaru.

"Lord Sesshomaru, Lord Sesshomaru!" Rin chanted as she tackled said youkai's legs.

"Mommy and I have been picking flowers, look what she made me!" Rin excitedly showed him the crown of flowers.

"I see," was all Sesshomaru said and patted the young girl on the head. "Go and play with Jaken, I need to speak with Kagome."

"Yes, Lord Sesshomaru," she said politely and skipped off inside.

"So you've accepted you're new role in my home?" Sesshomaru asked.

"What new role?" Kagome asked, almost daring him to say it.

"The role of Rin's mother and my mate," he replied, completely unfazed by the threat in Kagome's voice.

"Never," Kagome said simply. "I only let her call me that because it looked like she would cry if I didn't," she explained the situation.

"I see, never the less you will become my mate." Sesshomaru was suddenly close, too close. Kagome took a step back.

"You stay away from me!" she yelled at the inu youkai. Sesshomaru just smirked and it crept Kagome out to no end. "I mean it," she said this time a little lower and she took another step back. Sesshomaru darted forward and wrapped his arm around her waist.

"I always get what I want; you will be mine," he whispered into her ear and then released her.

"You never got the Tetseiga," Kagome mutter under her breath as he walked away.

Sesshomaru whirled around and Kagome suddenly found herself pushed up against a tree.

"Do not ever speak to me like that ever again," Sesshomaru growled out. He looked over her frightened face and smirked again. He rubbed his cheek against hers and inhaled her scent deeply; he then nipped at her ear. "You smell of innocence, soon I'll take that scent from you," and with that Sesshomaru left the garden and Kagome fell to her knees gasping. In her head she called out for Kouga, she needed him to save her. She didn't think she could get out of this one on her own.

- - - -

Kouga put on a sudden burst of speed. Kagome needed him, he could sense it. There had to be a faster way, but all he could do is just run. He ran like his life depended on it, like Kagome's did.

- - - -

Kagome wonder around and wound up back where she had started 'her room.' She could only hope that it wasn't Sesshomaru's room as well. She doubted it though; the room was too small to hold his ego.

Suddenly she heard screaming down the hall. A green blur ran past her and she could see Rin chasing it. "Oh, Rin, leave Jaken alone," Kagome said once she realized what was going on. Rin had been trying to put makeup, ribbons, and bows on Jaken and he didn't seem to be appreciating it much.

"Yes, Mommy," Rin said in her ever happy voice.

"Mommy?!" Jaken croaked and then took a good look at Kagome. "Lord Sesshomaru has finally found a decent youkai mate," Jaken said proudly, though more so of Sesshomaru then of his new found mate.

'Riiiight,' Kagome thought to herself, not wanting to upset little Rin.

"Mommy, can I sleep with you tonight?" Rin asked using that puppy dog face again. Truth be told Rin didn't even need to use that face; Kagome didn't want to be alone tonight, or any night she stayed her. She was afraid Sesshomaru might try to pull something.

"Now Rin I'm sure Lord Sesshomaru wouldn't--" Jaken had started but Kagome cut him off.

"Of course you can sweaty, just go get your things for bed." Rin did just that and ran off. Kagome glared at Jaken just daring him to contradict her. Jaken not wanting to make his new Lady mad said nothing and went after the girl to make sure she got everything she needed.

"Oh, my Lady, may I ask your name?" Jaken asked over his shoulder.

Kagome smirked before saying, "Kagome." Then she simply entered her room not really caring about Jaken's reaction to her name.

About ten minutes later Rin burst into the room with a small bag in her hand. "Ok, let's take a bath and then we'll get some sleep, ok Rin?" The little girl nodded her head and handed Kagome her bag. In the bag were different soaps for the bath along width a night gown and a hair brush.

While in the bath Rin started a splash fight and they got water everywhere. When they got out Kagome dried Rin off and brushed out her hair. They both changed into their night clothes and snuggled under the covers together.

"Goodnight, Mommy," Rin said sleepily and shut her eyes. Rin was out like a light, but Kagome was up and she was thinking.

'I wish I really could be your mommy Rin, but the dad isn't such a catch,' she thought as she moved a piece of hair out of the girl's face. 'What am I going to do now?'

'_We can't leave our daughter behind,' _said the youkai voice.

'_Well, we're not staying here and mating Sesshomaru,'_ the miko voice stated firmly.

'I could take her with me,' Kagome proposed.

'_But she's so attached to Sesshomaru,'_ the miko pointed out.

'She doesn't even call him father or anything like that, I bet he won't let her,' Kagome said.

'_I bet Kouga would let her call him father,'_ the youkai said.

'Do you think so?' Kagome asked.

'_Of course,'_ the youkai said proudly.

'_One problem,'_ the miko said. _'Rin's afraid of wolves.'_(AN: I don't know if Kagome ever knew Rin was afraid of wolves but in my story she does.)

'That's right, maybe she's grown out of it, that was a long time ago.' Kagome added. 'I'll just talk to her in the morning.' With that Kagome closed her eyes and fell asleep.

- - - -

That morning Kagome went back out to the garden with Rin. Kagome decided to bring up the issue of wolves and of Rin leaving with her. "Hey Rin, come over here." Rin looked up from her flower picking and ran over to Kagome. "Rin, how do you feel about wolves?" she asked.

Rin just looked at her for a minute and Kagome worried that Rin might still have her wolf phobia. "Wolves are so cool. They're like big dogs," Rin said.

"Oh, so you're not afraid of them anymore?" Kagome just wanted to make sure.

"Nope, Rin isn't scared," she said happily

"Good. Now Rin, I was wondering if you would like to leave with me." There was a long silence.

"Leave where? With Lord Sesshomaru?" Rin questioned.

"Well, I have to visit some friends and then there's someone I promised to return to and Sesshomaru isn't coming. I'm never coming back and that's why I want you to come with me."

Rin looked close to tears. "But, but, Rin wanted a mommy and a daddy."

"You will, your daddy just won't be Sesshomaru. I promise you'll like him, he's really great," Kagome tried to soothe the child.

"Do you like him?" Rin asked trying to hold back her tears.

Kagome was quiet for a minute and then she said, "Yes, I love him." She smiled at the girl and Rin gave her a teary smile back.

"Alright, Mommy," Rin said and took her hand. " Rin needs to get her stuff."

"Ok, let's go." With that they hurried to Rin's room and packed some of her stuff up and then Rin led Kagome to the exit. It all seem to easy, how they were able to just walk out the door that way.

"Where do you think you're going?" asked a cold, emotionless voice. Kagome turned around and found Sesshomaru standing right behind her. "Rin I'm very disappointed in you," he said looking pointedly at the child.

"You can't talk to her like that!" Kagome told Sesshomaru off. "I'm leaving and Rin is coming with me and I won't let you stop us!"

"We'll see about that."

-------------------------

InuyashaForever1989: Yes we will see, but another time. That's it for chapter 6. Hope you all enjoyed. Please review. Ja ne.


	7. The Gang Together Again

InuyashaForever1989: Hey, I'm back with an all new chapter. Read and enjoy Oh and a big thanks to all my reviewers!

"Speech" 'thought' _flashback/dream 'other thought'_

---------------------------------

Chapter 7: The gang together again

"Where do you think you're going?" asked a cold, emotionless voice. Kagome turned around and found Sesshomaru standing right behind her. "Rin I'm very disappointed in you," he said looking pointedly at the child.

"You can't talk to her like that!" Kagome told Sesshomaru off. "I'm leaving and Rin is coming with me and I won't let you stop us!"

"We'll see about that." With lightning speed Sesshomaru seemed to disappear and then reappear behind Kagome and locked his arm around her. "You won't be going anywhere. I didn't go though all the trouble of tricking my half-wit brother and tracking you down this past year just to have you get away."

"What?" Kagome asked confused, but she didn't have time to think about when she saw Rin run towards her out of the corner of her eye. "Rin stay back!" Rin stopped but she looked panicked.

"Mommy!" Rin cried out as her eyes started to water.

"Silence, Rin," Sesshomaru told the young girl.

"I said -- don't talk -- to her -- like THAT!" Kagome broke Sesshomaru's grip and turned on him, swiping at him with her extended claws. Four thin lines appeared across Sesshomaru's face and he was not happy about it. "Leave us alone, you bastard!"

The next thing Kagome knew she was on the ground and she couldn't breathe. Sesshomaru had pinned her to the ground by her neck. "No one talks to me like that," Sesshomaru hissed, "But don't worry you're not going to die, I'll just have to punish you." He lifted her off the ground with the same hold and Kagome was clawing at his hand and gasped for air, but none of it seemed to make a difference to him.

"Stop it, stop hurting my mommy!" Rin yelled and started hitting his leg with her tiny fists.

"No Rin, don't," Kagome choked out but it was too late. Sesshomaru, with out a second thought, kicked the little girl and she flew a few feet away and landed in an awkward position, like a few things had been broken. That's when Kagome snapped.

A pulse of holy power knocked Sesshomaru back and Kagome stayed where she was hovering a couple feet off the ground. Instead of red eyes her eyes shined purple and she had no fangs or claws. "Sesshomaru," her voice echoed through the area, "You'll pay for that."

Purple light flowed from Kagome's hands to form the shape of a bow and an arrow and she aimed it at Sesshomaru. "Good bye." With that she released the arrow and it caused a loud thud as it hit Sesshomaru in the chest.

Sesshomaru stared wide-eyed at Kagome as the arrow slowly disintegrated into his chest and then he fell to the ground, life-less. Kagome then floated over to Rin and her feet touched to ground. She bent over the young girl and let her power flow though her.

"It'll be ok, honey," Kagome said softly as she stroked the girl's hair.

Rin slowly opened her eyes and looked around. She saw Sesshomaru lying on the grass and asked, "What happened to Lord Sesshomaru?"

"Don't worry about him, he won't bother us any more," Kagome said as her eyes faded back to normal and she regained her fangs and claws. "Come now, we have to get going. I need to visit my friends." Kagome stood up and took the girl's hand.

"And then we have to go to my new Daddy, right?" Rin asked and Kagome smiled and nodded. She just hoped that Kouga wouldn't worry too much after he found that Sesshomaru had been taken care of and that he trusted her to come back to him.

Kagome scooped up Rin in her arms and began to run off into the direction of the village she was looking for.

-----

A few hours later Kouga showed up and found nothing but Sesshomaru lying on the ground motionless. He walked over to him and found him dead. "You must have really pissed her off, inu-boy."

'Now which way was that village?' Kouga thought to himself as he tried to pick up Kagome's scent. He not only found Kagome's scent but someone else's as well. She was traveling with someone, but whom? He sped off after her, 'I guess I'll just have to find out.'

-----

It didn't take to long for Kagome to find the village, but by the time she did it was very late and Rin was very tired. As she approached the gates the guards started screaming youkai and the people inside started to scramble. Lucky for Kagome the first one out was Sango.

"Sango," Kagome said and gave her old friend a smile.

Sango gave her a funny look and asked, "Who are you? And how do you know my name?"

Kagome sighed. "I know I look different, I suppose I shouldn't have expected you to recognize me. I'm Kagome, remember?"

Sango took a long hard look at the youkai before her and indeed she did resemble Kagome. "If you don't mind, prove it."

"Sango--" Kagome started but was cut off by a vaguely familiar, but slightly larger, ball of fur.

"Kagome!" Shippo yelled as he jumped into her arms right next to Rin. "Kagome you look so different," he pointed out.

Suddenly Kagome felt arms circle her. "Kagome, it's really you, I can't believe it," Sango almost cried. She quickly turned around and gave a signal to the village that everything was all right and led Kagome inside. She brought Kagome to a rather large building and they went inside.

"Sango, what happened there was quite a bit of commotion just now?" Miroku asked and turned around. When he spotted Kagome he reached for his staff.

"Miroku, it's ok, it's Kagome," Sango stopped him.

Miroku took a second look. "Kagome, what happened?"

"I'm not really sure myself," she told them as she placed to two children down.

"The last we heard you were, well, dead," Sango told her.

"No thanks to Inuyasha," Kagome said and she had to suppress her anger.

"Kagome," Miroku started, "You haven't heard the whole story have you?"

"What whole story?" Kagome asked curiously.

"Well, you see, after he wished Kikyo back to life, Inuyasha came to us devastated and for some reason all beaten up." Sango began the explanation.

"He said that Sesshomaru had assured him that nothing would happen to you if he were to wish Kikyo back," Miroku finished.

"Yeah, he was really upset and we haven't seen him since," Shippo added.

"Why would Lord Sesshomaru do something like that?" Rin asked and everyone noticed her for the first time.

"Kagome, what is Rin doing here?" Sango asked and the others all waited quietly for the answer.

"Well, you see, - (Cut the explanation, you all know how it goes) - and that's what happened," Kagome finished.

"Sounds like Sesshomaru went nuts, to me," Shippo spoke up.

Kagome looked over at Shippo and smiled. "Yeah, I guess he did. Shippo come here," she told the young kitsune and indeed Shippo ran over to her. "You've gotten so big in the last year; you're almost as tall as Rin now."

"Yeah, I know, and I've learned some new tricks and gotten a lot stronger too," Shippo smiled up at her and started to laugh.

Kagome smiled again. "You'll have to show me sometime."

For the next few hours everyone just talked and got all caught up. Kagome found out that Sango and Miroku were expecting. She was only about a month or so in which was why she wasn't showing yet. "I'm so happy for you two!" Kagome exclaimed, wrapping her arms around Sango. Both girls laughed happily.

"So Kagome, is there anyone special in your life?" Miroku asked her. Kagome went quiet for a minute.

"Well, I guess you could say that," she said with a blush.

"Oh my Kami, who is he, is it someone we know?" Sango fired off the questions, eager to know who was in her best friend's life.

"You do know him," Kagome said blushing even more. Sango gave Kagome a face that said she was not satisfied with that answer. "Well, it's, well, Kouga," she finally got it out.

"Ahhhh!" Sango screamed at the top of her lungs and Kagome had to cover her ears. "I can't believe it, are you serious? I'm so happy for you! I always knew you deserved better than Inuyasha! Kouga is perfect for you," Sango just went on and on about how great it was.

"It's nice to know you approve," a deep voice said from the doorway. Everyone turned there heads to see Kouga leaning against the door frame. Sango blushed a little seeing as she had just been caught talking about him.

"Kouga, how did you find this place?" Kagome asked in shock.

Kouga gave one of his famous smirks. "I was only a few hours behind you, your scent was easy to track," Kouga said on the edge of bragging. "Although, there was another sent I didn't recognize. Who were you traveling with?" he asked the question that had been bothering him the whole trip.

Kagome motioned for Rin to come over to her. "Kouga, this is Rin, she's my . . . daughter," she explained.

Kouga looked at Kagome like she had just grown a second head. "I lose you for a couple days and you get a daughter?" he asked skeptically. Kagome nodded her head and placed her arms around Rin. Kouga sighed and shook his head. Suddenly he kneeled down and opened his arms. "Come here," he said to the young girl.

Rin looked up at Kagome and she smiled back down at the girl. "Go on," she urged the girl and Rin ran over to Kouga and he gave her a big hug.

"So are you my new Daddy?" Rin asked shyly.

Kouga looked passed the girl and at Kagome who blushed a looked away. "I'm working on it," he said and put her down and patted her on the head. "So," he looked around at the others, "Where to next?"

"I'm going to see Keade," Kagome stated. "Perhaps she can shed some light on what's happened to me, why I've become a youkai." Kouga nodded his head. "And also . . . ." Kagome paused; she didn't quite know how to break it to him. "Inuyasha should be there and I need to talk to him."

"WHAT?!" Kouga yelled; she had seen this coming. "What would you wanna go see mutt-face for?" he asked still quite upset.

"Like I said I need to talk to him. It would seem there was a misunderstanding, it's not really Inuyasha's fault--" Kagome tried to explain.

"What do you mean it's not his fault?! He made the wish! He tossed you aside!" Kouga said, raising his voice again.

"Look this is all Sesshomaru's fault. Although it was pretty stupid of Inuyasha to believe him, he was the one to tell Inuyasha that nothing would happen to me if he made that wish. It was all Sesshomaru, you see," Kagome tried to get through to Kouga and it looked like some of it was starting to sink in.

"I still don't like it," he grumbled but didn't say anything further on the matter.

"Well, now," Kagome started, looking over at the two children, "I think it's time a couple certain someone's went to bed."

"Awww, Kagome," Shippo pleaded also looking around for help from someone else but not really getting anywhere. Kouga looked like he might have said something for him that is if it hadn't been Kagome that had said so. Shippo gave a sigh and took Rin by the hand. "Come on, I'll show you where you can sleep." Rin nodded her head and the two ran off to the rooms.

The other four talked more into the night before heading off to bed themselves. Kouga insisted on sharing a room with Kagome so he could watch over her. Miroku tried to make a lewd comment about it, but Sango put a stop to that quick. Sango showed them to a room that thankfully had two beds and Kagome said her goodnights.

Kagome changed into some clothes Sango had given her. They fit pretty well, except that Sango was taller than Kagome so the sleeping kimono was a bit long. To long apparently, seeing as when she took a step she stepped on the edge and tripped. She prepared for impacted but instead of the ground she met with a pair of arms. She looked up into a pair of bright blue eyes and blushed.

"Thank you, K-Kouga," Kagome mumbled and she straitened herself but Kouga didn't let go. He looked into her eyes for a minute then gave her a quick peck on the cheek and let her go, secretly smirking to himself.

"Good night, Kagome," he said as he climbed into bed and lay down with his back toward Kagome.

Kagome stood and stared at his back for a second before she let a small smile grace her lips. "Good night, Kouga," she whispered and got into bed herself and fell asleep. Kouga on the other hand didn't fall asleep. He stayed up and watched over Kagome just to assure himself nothing would happen to her.

That morning Kagome woke up early to silence, not a bad silence, but a nice peaceful silence. She just laid there and enjoyed it. A few hours later, after having fallen back asleep from the sheer peace of the morning, she felt a hand on her shoulder and it lightly shook her. "Kagome, it's time to get up now," Kouga's voice came from behind her.

Sango made breakfast that morning and it was pretty good. "Sango, this is delicious. You've gotten really good at cooking," Kagome commented.

"Thank you very much, Kagome. It took me a lot of practice," Sango said, smiling at the compliment.

"Yes, a lot of practice," Miroku added.

"What's that supposed to mean exactly?" Sango asked and her eye twitched.

"Now Sango, I meant, I mean, I didn't . . . I love you," he fumbled around his words, but it didn't seem to work. The next thing anybody knew Miroku had a hand print, make that a very red hand print, across his face and Sango looked like she felt much better.

Kagome started to laugh and all heads turned to look at her. "You guys haven't changed at all," she told them and they all smiled as well.

After breakfast Sango, Miroku, and Shippo got their things together and everyone set out for the small village. The trip was relatively uneventful. No youkai or anything trying to kill them. It was strange, but nobody questioned their good fortune.

The only problem they had was when they arrived at the village. Sango, Miroku, Rin, and even Shippo didn't have a problem, but Kagome and Kouga didn't exactly get a warm welcome.

It took quite a bit of talking from Sango to get the villagers to let the two into the village. Even after that everyone was tense.

"You would think with Inuyasha here they'd be a little more used to youkai," Shippo pointed out, looking around at all the anxious looks.

"They don't trust us. It's understandable," Kagome told the young kit. Kagome herself was tense; she hadn't been around so many people since before she transformed. Afterwards she had stayed away from villages or any groups of people.

It wasn't long before they found the familiar hut that belonged to the elderly priestess. "Keade!" Sango called into the hut.

"My sister is not here right now, may I help you?" a light, calm voice said and from inside the hut emerged Kikyo. To say she looked shocked would have been an understatement. "Kagome you're here," she said in an awed whisper, like if she spook any louder she would scare the girl off.

"Where's Keade?" Kagome asked, acting as if it wasn't a big deal that she was there.

"She and Inuyasha went to collect herbs and such," Kikyo explained still in a bit of shock. "Kagome there's something you need to know--" she started but was cut off.

I know Kikyo, I heard the whole story and I've come here to talk," Kagome stated.

Kikyo looked relieved. "I'm so glad. Inuyasha has been so worried about you since we found out you were still alive," she said and threw her arms around Kagome in a tight hug.

Kagome felt awkward; she wasn't used to Kikyo acting this way. To be honest, it kind of freaked her out. Kagome cleared her throat and Kikyo let out an 'oh' and let go of her.

"Sorry, come on in," Kikyo said and motioned for them all to enter the hut. "They should be back soon."

With that said from outside the hut came a loud yell of, "I'm never helping you collect your things again? You here me?" Inuyasha then burst into the hut soaking wet. "Kikyo, you won't believe what your sister made me . . ." he trailed off as he came upon Kagome.

----------------------------------------------

InuyashaForever1989: Well, that's it for this update, Ja ne. And don't forget to review, I love to hear what you have to say, but no flames please laters.


	8. All is Explained, Revealed, and Resolved

InuyashaForever1989: Hey, I'm back with an all new chapter. Read and enjoy

"Speech" 'thought' _flashback/dream 'other thought'_

---------------------------------

Chapter 8: All is Explained, Revealed, and Resolved

Inuyasha then burst into the hut soaking wet. "Kikyo, you won't believe what your sister made me . . ." he trailed off as he came upon Kagome. He said something but Kagome couldn't hear him as a strange feeling took over her.

'_We're forgiving him too easily_,' her youkai voice rasped, clearly unpleased with the situation.

'_It wasn't his fault; he didn't want to hurt us. It was all Sesshomaru's doing_," the miko defended him.

'_So now you're going to be the one to easily forgive as well,' _the youkai voice argued.

'Just be quiet, both of you,' Kagome instructed her other selves before they could really start to fight. She stood up to face the soaked hanyou. "Inuyasha I--" Suddenly, Kagome was cut off as Inuyasha rushed forward and hugged her tightly. There was a loud growling noise off to the side and Inuyasha turned to see Kouga giving him a death glare.

"Shut up you mangy ookami," Inuyasha spat out giving Kouga an equally powerful glare.

"No, please don't fight you two," Kagome pleaded and both of them stop bickering to look at her. "Now, Inuyasha, I'm not just going to forgive you. What you did was extremely stupid, but it was just a mistake so I know I can't hold it over you forever." Kagome finished and Inuyasha nodded solemnly.

"Kagome, I can't tell you how sorry I am about all this. I never wanted to hurt you; you were my best friend." Inuyasha explained.

Kagome gave him a sad smile and he smiled back. "So," she started, trying to change the subject for a bit, "Why are you all wet?"

"Feh, that hag decided she needed some stupid flower that just happens to grow on a tree that was growing on a patch of dirt in the middle of a river," Inuyasha complained.

"Inuyasha, ye are over reacting," the aged voice of their old friend came from the doorway.

"Keade?" Kagome smiled and rushed over to the old woman. "It's been so long."

"Kagome?" Keade asked. "I had thought something like this had happened when we didn't find your body where Inuyasha had said it should be."

"So you know what happened to me then?" Kagome asked curiously.

Keade nodded her head. "Ye see, when the spirit leaves the body ye do not die, but the body simply becomes an empty shell, if it remains that way for long it will die but not right away. When the spirit that leaves the body is powerful, which indeed it was, it leaves behind a residue that another spirit may attach to and possess the vessel."

"But if the youkai possessed me why am I still myself and not the youkai," Kagome questioned.

"A soul is life and is unique to each person, hence the change in your appearance. Like why ye resembled my sister Kikyo when ye had her soul, but it does not make a person. Even though ye looked like Kikyo ye did not act like her correct?"

"Yeah, that's right," Kagome confirmed.

"You're personality, memories, the person ye are, is in you're head and heart child and has nothing to do with the spirit."

"Wait a minute, just backing up a little, now I resemble the youkai that this soul used to belong to?"

"Yes, just as if you were her reincarnation," Keade answered and everyone went quiet letting all the information sink in.

"Wait, why does Kagome still have her miko powers then?" Kouga voiced his question.

Keade appeared to be thinking seriously on the matter. "I really don't know," she said finally.

'_May I explain that one?'_ Kagome's miko voice questioned. Kagome nodded to herself and sat down. Everyone looked at her strangely as she began her meditating exercises. Within a few minutes Kagome's fangs and claws began receding and her eyes became purple again.

"Kagome's miko powers, my presence, are due to the Shikon no Tama." Everyone gaped at Kagome and then what she had said was realized.

"What do you mean the Shikon no Tama? It was destroyed when I wished Kikyo back to life." Inuyasha voiced what everyone was thinking.

Kagome shook her head. "The jewel was destroyed, yes, but the power could not be destroyed and without a vessel it had to go somewhere. Seeing as a youkai spirit had already possessed her body the stronger demonic power should have destroyed her, but her body is designed to channel miko power, balancing the power out. This created me and the youkai side within Kagome. We fight almost constantly unless Kagome brings us to a peace. We've been keeping her in turmoil this last year, but she has finally found a way to contact us so she can keep us in check."

With her explanation finished her shining purple eyes began to fade and she began to regain her youkai appearance. Everyone looked at Kagome with near amazement. There probably wasn't another girl on the planet who could have done what Kagome had managed to accomplish and to top it off she did it without realizing what she had done.

"Well, I guess that just about explains everything I wanted to know," Kagome stood up and smiled like none of it was any big deal. Kouga's heart swelled with pride and love for the amazing girl before him and he walked over to her and wrapped his arms around her waist and just stared into her eyes. Kagome blushed and looked back up at him shyly. "Kouga," her words trailed off as he bent his head to hers and gave her a quick peck and released her.

"We should be getting back soon," Kouga announced. Kagome looked around sadly at all her friends. "All of you are welcome to visit anytime," Kouga added, "Even the mutt-face." Inuyasha was about to say something about the name until Kagome's face lit up and she just looked so happy he didn't want to spoil it.

"Thank you, Kouga," she smiled and leaned up to him giving him a quick peck on the cheek. "And you better come visit," she pointed an accusing finger at Sango.

"You too, Kagome," the older girl smiled and they both hugged goodbye.

Then Kagome turned to Kikyo. "You take care, ok?" she gave the girl a warm smile and Kikyo looked as if she might cry and they hugged as well.

Kagome pick up Rin and then Kouga picked Kagome up bridal-style and gave a smile to the room. "Bye," and with that said he was off. Not quite the whirlwind he used to be, but still a speed to be rivaled. It took a couple of days to get back to the mountains and another few hours to get back to the ookami's den.

As they looked toward the waterfall that blocked the entrance Rin asked, "Are we there yet?"

"Yes, Rin, we're here," Kagome insured her. As they walked through the entrance Kagome tried to shield Rin as much as possible from the water, which didn't work very well. All three came though the waterfall soaking wet. Kouga just shook it off and called for something dry for the other two to wear.

"You get used to it," he said as the girls were handed there cloths. Both were handed outfits made of fur and Kagome's came with optional armor.

"Come on Rin, let's go change, ok?" Kagome said as she led the girl off to Kouga's room, seeing as it was the only room she knew of. It didn't take long for the girls to change. Kagome chose to go without the armor for now. Rin's outfit consisted of a shirt and a skirt and while Kagome had a skirt you could hardly call the scrap of fur she'd been given a top. It wrapped around her chest and left most of her mid section exposed.

"Mommy you look pretty," Rin commented innocently. Kagome smiled down at Rin although the whole time she was cursing Kouga who had probably picked out the outfit for her.

When the two walked out they saw Kouga talking with someone, an ookami youkai, but judging by the different shade of fur he wore Kagome guessed he wasn't from Kouga's pack. Kouga nodded his head and the strange ookami youkai ran off out of the den.

Kouga seemed deep in thought as they approached, he didn't even notice them. Kagome clear her throat to catch his attention and when she had it she asked, "What was that about?"

"The ookami pack in the North is having a problem," Kouga responded.

"What kind of problem?" Kagome raised an eyebrow at him.

"Well, you see," Kouga paused wondering how to put it, "They're being attacked."

"Attacked by whom?" Kagome felt stupid asking all these questions, but Kouga wasn't giving her anything here.

Kouga took a deep breath and Kagome hoped she was finally going to get the whole story. "A youkai," Kouga stopped again and Kagome wondered if she would have to ask another question when he spoke up again. "It's a very powerful youkai, but it never attacked anyone before. It's also attacking the ningen villages as well."

When it looked like Kouga wasn't going to say anything else she just had to ask, "Why?"

Kouga sighed, "It lost its mate." Kagome looked at him strangely as if she didn't understand what he was getting at. "When youkai mate it forms a bond that can only be broken by death, but when it is broken it is very possible for the other partner to die as well and if they don't the best they can hope for is being left half-mad."

Kagome looked horrified and Kouga feared he had scared her off of the idea for herself. "The poor youkai," was all she said and Kouga stopped holding his breath. Then Kagome looked up at Kouga with something like realization in her eyes. "If you every make me deal with that I'll bring you back somehow just to kill you again."

Kouga put on a cocky grin and raised an eyebrow at her. "So you'll mate with me then?" he asked in his all high and mighty tone.

Kagome's eyes widened and she blushed. "Well, maybe, eventually," she mumbled as she took a sudden interest in a spot on the floor. "So this pack, they're asking for help then?" Kagome asked to change the subject.

"Yes," Kouga answered curtly, getting a little more serious with the change in topic. "The problem is, if I send any of my men down there I'll have to go also, but I don't want to leave you and Rin here alone."

Kagome thought it was sweet that he was thinking of Rin as well as her, but he needed to go. "I'll go with you," Kagome stated firmly. "And," she turned to Rin, "You don't mind staying her with a babysitter do you sweetie?"

Rin shook her head rapidly. "Rin doesn't mind," the girl said and gave a big smile.

"Then it's settled," Kagome said.

"But, I don't know how long we'd be gone, the trip itself is three days and besides it's dangerous, you could get hurt," Kouga argued.

"Well, you have to do something and I'm _not_ getting left behind, so I'm going!" Kagome said, raising her voice. Kouga winced away from the yelling and realizing she wasn't going to back down he gave in. "Alright, we'll leaving tomorrow so I have some things to do before then." Kouga motioned for one or the ookami youkai to come over. "Would you please bring Kagome to see Nira?" Kouga asked the man and then turned to Kagome. "Nira will watch Rin while we are gone."

Kagome simply nodded her head and followed the man toward the back of the den. As she walked she observed that there were many side caves that wound off into different directions and a lot of little room like caverns like Kouga's.

They stopped at one particular door that opened suddenly and two women walked out and one called back into the rather large room, "Thank you so much Nira." Both women then continued to walk down the cave toward the exit.

Kagome entered the room and saw four or five young children running around the room. In the middle of all this was an older woman, not too old, she looked to be either in her late 30's to early 40's. Seeing as she was youkai she was probably much older.

"Hello," Kagome said to get the woman's attention. Wise, brown eyes landed on Kagome and the woman gave her a kind smile. "Um, would you be Nira?" she asked and the woman nodded. "Oh, well, this is Rin. I was wondering if you might watch her for a while. You see I'm going on a trip with Kouga to the north and I don't know how long we'll be gone--" Kagome was cut off when Nira raised her hand in a bid for silence.

"It is quite ok. I can take care of the girl for as long as needed. It is my job in the pack to take care of the young when needed. This includes orphans, those with sick or injured parents, or simply babysitting," Nira explained.

Kagome looked around the room. "Are any of them here for anything other reason besides babysitting?" Kagome asked almost shyly.

"No, I'm just babysitting at the moment. Although that one there is mine," Nira said as she pointed to a young child about six or seven, a boy; he had a head of short, thick, black hair and his mother's shinning brown eyes.

Kagome smiled at the boy. "He's beautiful, what's his name?"

"Jiro," she answered. "His big brother helps me sometimes, but since he came to age to start going out to hurt he's been putting a lot of energy into that lately."

"Hmm," Kagome nodded.

"Well Rin, why don't you go around and introduce yourself to some of the other children I'm sure your mother has much to do to prepare for her trip," Nira said and took the girl's hand.

"Bye mommy," Rin waved back at Kagome.

"Bye, I'll see you tomorrow before I leave, ok?" Rin nodded her head and ran off to play with some of the other children. And with that Kagome left in search of Kouga. She found him back in the main cave with the waterfall entrance.

"Kouga!" Kagome called out and caught the ookami's attention. She made her way over to stand next to him as he gave the last couple men some orders before he turned his full attention to her.

"How, did things go with Nira?" Kouga asked as he started to walk over to a ledge where he then sat down.

"Good, she's really something," Kagome said wistfully. Kouga smiled at the thoughtful look on Kagome's face but it disappeared when she turned to him. "Is there anything you need me to do?" she asked.

Kouga got a mischievous grin. "I could think of a couple things," he said as he lean ever so close to Kagome.

"Kouga," Kagome chastised him, leaning back away. "I mean for the trip."

Kouga rolled his eyes and leaned back. "Nope, everything is being taken care of," Kouga assured her. Kagome nodded her head, so what was she going to do with herself then?

"You know, you look like you need to relax," Kouga mentioned. Kagome looked at him funny, wondering why he had brought it up. "If you go down that path there," Kouga pointed to a cave that opened up on their right, "and go to the very end there's a curtain and behind the curtain is a hot spring, why don't you go try it out?"

Kagome's eyes lit up at the prospect of a bath in a hot spring and it had been a while since she had just relaxed. "I think I will," she murmured as she stood to go down the path.

"I'll have someone bring you towels," Kouga called after her.

When Kagome found the spring she was amazed. It was huge and the walls had crystals embedded in them and the roof of the cavern was missing so the heat didn't build up, but it also let in light that reflected off of the crystals. 'Now this is how you relax,' she thought to herself.

She quickly stripped and stepped into the water and just soaked for a while, thinking about the next few days.

--------------------------

InuyashaForever1989: And that's it for now. I got such writer's block on this one I went back and proof read and fixed all the mistakes I could find in the previous chapters, so if anyone wanted me to do that it's done, I don't guarantee this chapter though. Well, until next time, ja ne.


	9. Sorry, please read begining note frist

**_*Attention - please read before going on to the story*_**

InuyashaForever1989: I can't do it anymore!!! Sorry people but I need to stop writing this fic. I just can't think of anything for it anymore. I've posted what I had of this chapter so far although it stops in the middle so I don't know if you people want to read it or not. Maybe someday I'll come back and finish it but if anyone else wants to continue it just let me know and it's all yours. Once again I'm really sorry.

"Speech" 'thought' _flashback/dream 'other thought'_

---------------------------------

Chapter 9:

Kagome wound up falling asleep on the edge of the hot spring and awoke a few hours later. She looked at her hands and sighed and then spotted some towels that someone must have brought in while she was asleep; she was a little surprised they hadn't woken her seeing as normally she was a very light sleeper. She grabbed one of the towels and dried herself off and redressed. She walked back down the path to the main cave and through the waterfall she could see it had gotten late.

'I guess I'll go say goodnight to Rin,' Kagome thought, seeing as how the girl would be going to bed soon. She looked around trying to remember which way she had gone to get to Nira's cavern. She started walking and miraculously got there without getting lost.

She walked in and she didn't see Nira or any of the kids. She walked to the back wall where there was a curtain hanging over another entrance. Pulling back the curtain she found Nira putting everyone to bed. The back room had about ten beds lined up against the wall.

At the moment Nira was tucking in Rin when the little girl shot up and yelled, "Mommy!"

"Hi, Rin. I just wanted to say goodnight," Kagome said and smiled at the little girl.

"Will, Rin see you tomorrow before you leave?" Rin asked as Kagome walked to the bedside and Nira backed away.

"I'm not sure how early we're leaving," Kagome said.

"If you wake up before they leave we will go out and see them off, ok?" Nira said to Rin.

"Wouldn't that be too much trouble?" Kagome asked.

"No, not at all, there are a few other children who want to go say goodbye to there parents as well," Nira explained.

"Yeah!!" Rin yelled and simultaneously threw off her covers.

"Shhh," Kagome tried to quiet the girl. Rin settled down and placed her little hands over her mouth, and Kagome fixed the girl's blanket and kissed her forehead and said, "Goodnight."

"Goodnight, mommy," Rin said with a yawn and then she closed her eyes and drifted off to sleep. Kagome stood up and smiled at Nira who smiled back.

"She's a very good girl," Nira said.

"That's good to hear," Kagome said back and Nira escorted Kagome to the entrance.

"Will you be able to find your way ok?" Nira asked as Kagome started down the tunnel.

"I'll manage, goodnight," Kagome waved and made her way back to the main cave. She got there easily enough and then she stared at the door that led to Kouga's room. She wondered if he was asleep already or if he was still preparing for the trip tomorrow.

'_We can't keep sleeping in his room like this,_' her miko voice whispered to her.

'_And why not?_' the youkai argued back.

'_It's not right if we're not, mated_,' the miko said the word awkwardly, like it was strange to her and Kagome admitted it probably was, after all Kagome had always thought of herself getting married not being mated. _'Besides it's not fair to him.'_

'_What do you mean?_' the youkai questioned.

'_He wants us so bad but we won't let him just yet, I would think that sleeping in the same bed would be like torture for him,_' the miko pointed out.

'She has a good point,' Kagome finally butted in. 'Perhaps I should ask Kouga for my own room until I'm ready for this whole mating thing.' She could sense her youkai roll her eyes at the suggestion but she didn't say anything further on the matter. Kagome pushed the door aside and entered the room. Kouga wasn't there so she sat down on the bed of furs to wait for him.

Kagome was determined not to fall asleep but as it got later she became very tired and she had almost nodded off when Kouga finally came into the room. "Kouga, we need to talk," Kagome said as she tried to unsuccessfully stifle a yawn.

Kouga smiled down at her and sat on the bed. "What about?" he asked.

"Well, I was thinking since--" Kagome was cut off when Kouga wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled Kagome onto his lap. He leaned his head down and nuzzled her neck taking a deep breathe. Kagome was tense for a second then relaxed. "Kouga," she said then trailed off as she closed her eyes and sighed. She just wanted this feeling for a few more minutes.

Apparently a few more minutes were a few more minutes too long and she nodded off in his arms.

Kouga smiled down at the beautiful woman in his arms. He didn't want her to talk, he had this feeling that she was trying to push him away again and he wouldn't allow it. Weather she was fully committed to the idea or not she was his.

He put her down onto the furs and settled in behind her with an arm wrapped around her waste pulling her close to him.

-- (morning)

"Kagome, Kagome," Kouga whispered and put his hand on her shoulder to shake her gently awake. Kagome shot up breathing heavily. "I didn't mean to scare you. I was trying to be gentle."

"No, it's not your fault. It's more of a habit now."

"I see. Well, we will have to fix that now won't we?" Kouga asked/whispered as he leaned in close to her ear.

"Um," was all Kagome could muster before they were interrupted.

"Kouga everyone's ready to go--oh, sorry," Ginta announced and then apologized when he noticed the scene he had walked in on.

"No reason to be sorry let's get going," Kagome spoke quickly in her embarrassment and gently pushed Kouga aside so she could get up. Kouga simply stood up and grabbed her hand to pull her up. "Thank you," she said and began to walk out the door after Ginta with Kouga behind her.

As they approached the entrance of the cave Kagome saw Nira and the children currently in her care waiting for their parents to say goodbye. Rin stood there rubbing sleep from her eyes and yawning. Kagome walked over to her and held out her arms and Rin ran right for her.

"I'll miss you, mommy," the girl whispered sleepily.

"I'll miss you too, baby," Kagome whispered back and let the girl go as she stood back up. "You behave while we're gone, ok?" The little girl nodded her head and went back over by the rest of the children who had finished their goodbyes as well.

Kagome turned to Kouga who was talking to his men about what they were going to do once they got to the Northern pack. Kagome didn't really listen; she would get the details later.


End file.
